The Doctor Zone Files: The Next Regeneration
The Doctor Zone Files: The Next Regeneration (also known as The Doctor Zone Files, often stylized as The Dr. Zone Files) is the fifth and current iteration of the Doctor Zone franchise. It seems to return to the roots of the franchise after the previous two iterations took place at a university. The show, created by Orton Mahlson, follows the adventures of Doctor Zone (Mahlson) and his good friend Time Ape as they travel through space and time in their Time Beehicle. During their travels, they overcome many monsters, such as the dreaded Trashcandroids. It seems to be the most popular iteration to date, as it has expanded to a movie (The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files), a dog inspired version of the movie (The Dog Door Bone Files) and an authoritative guide (The Doctor Zone Files Files). It is also the last iteration to star Orton Mahlson in the title role. As of this writing, it is unknown who replaced him. Cast THE DR. ZONE FILES STARS Orton Mahlson as DR.HANKRY ZONE Miguel Boddicker as ARKTROPOLIS Watcha Willingmast as CLEOPATRA ZERO Marlon Garter as ZARNALLION and TIME APE as Himself Billy as Willy Ephram Tang as CERE-BROID #1 Bob Treeface as CERE-BROID #2 Wilber Oldentask as WONDER LLAMA ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Scottielle Bernolsonuett MUSIC Poven McPovenPoven ART DIRECTOR Edgar "Cheese" Danish DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Wooly "Mammoth" Elephant ASSISTANT PRODUCER Monkeyneck DeNiro CASTING Charlton Easton SOUND Chimp Aerobics EDITOR Lianne Harding COLOR Wang Doodle Dandy TITLES Ebulent Escargo DIRECTED by Rob Browen EDITOR Joseway Prunet filmed at Balsawood Studios, Inc. Episodes * Episode 576 (The Doctor Zone Files) (Wild West episode referenced in "The Wilder West") (Unknown if it belongs to this iteration as of this writing). * "The Heart of the Moon 3,679: The Inner Sanctum of the Trashcandroids" (Arc episode that directly ties into The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files). * Untitled Episode (Ending of an episode that aired before "The Seed Beasts", shown in "Missing Milo". Unknown if it belongs to this iteration as of this writing). Theatrical Features * The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files (Released 2015 - 2016) * The Dog Door Bone Files (Dog version of the film above) Books * The Doctor Zone Files Files (Authoritative Guide on The Dr. Zone Files: The Next Regeneration) Trivia * This is the last iteration of Doctor Zone (excepting the movie) that stars Orton Mahlson in the title role. * Some of the crew names are references to crew members on Milo Murphy's Law (Poven McPovenPoven, for example, is Dan Povenmire). Quotes * "It's time for danger, time for action, Time for Doctor Zone!" - Theme Song * Righty crikey and tally ho. Time waits for no man... Except for me! - DOCTOR HANKRY ZONE (Orton Mahlson) (The Heart of the Moon 3,679. The Inner Sanctum of the Trashcandroids) Gallery Screenshot (3496)-0.png Screenshot (3497)-0.png Screenshot (3498)-0.png Screenshot (3499)-0.png Screenshot (3500)-0.png Screenshot (3501)-0.png Screenshot (3502)-0.png Screenshot (3503)-0.png Screenshot (3505)-0.png Screenshot (3506)-0.png Screenshot (3507)-0.png Screenshot (3508)-0.png Screenshot (3509)-0.png Screenshot (3510)-0.png Screenshot (3511)-0.png Screenshot (3512)-0.png Screenshot (3513)-0.png Screenshot (3514)-0.png Screenshot (3515)-0.png Screenshot (3516)-0.png Screenshot (3520)-0.png Screenshot (3521)-0.png Screenshot (3522)-0.png Screenshot (3525)-0.png Screenshot (4444)-0.png Category:Television Shows Category:T